onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Onedirection-lover
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the One Direction Wiki! Thanks for your edit on the "User:Onedirection-lover" page. If you have any problems or questions, feel free to ask one of the admins. Here are some useful pages that will help you get started: *'Layout guide' for details on the structure of our articles. Including what template and headings to use. *'Discussion policy' for information on what is acceptable in the comment section of an article. *How to fix and deal with vandalism if you run into it on the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. I hope to see you around! -- GlitterDisaster (Talk) 02:54, 11 September 2012 RE: Natalie :) Awww ty ty! You're so sweet. You should answer the questions too so I can get to know you! As for me, let's see: 1) I live in the US. 2) I actually don't consider myself a directioner :o but I became an actual 1D fan umm, I would say around August 2011. I remember I heard "WMYB" then found out the video was premiering a few days later, so I was like yayy! Before that I had only heard like "Forever Young" and some live clips that I had downloaded, so I didn't know much. 3) Ahh, that's a tough one! I think it'd probably be "Moments" because it's really beautiful. Also, I really like "One Thing"'s lyrics. 4) Haha, I should probably update that! Yeah, I would say it probably is. It was probably the angle the writers decided to use. 5) Ahh idk, haha. Probably Liam... or Niall... or maybe Harry... I honestly don't know. xD I've never thought about it! 6) Well, I've been on Wikia on and off for awhile now. So one day I just wondered if there was a One Direction Wiki, and there was! Unfortunately, whoever made it had abandoned it without a single page created. I felt bad for the abandoned wiki lol, so I started creating pages and templates, and put in an adoption request. A week or two later, I was the proud admin of this wiki! I also did it because I didn't want somebody who would vandalize it to take it. I've seen people who adopt wikis for topics they hate just to write bad things and keep it the way they want. & thank youu again :D Also thanks a million for your edits! Just one little thing is you can't add things like "Credit to Onedirection-lover" onto pages. In a wiki it's a group project, and editors shouldn't add individual credit. Everyones work is recorded on the History of the page. Like, while I've done a majority of the writing, organizing, etc, there have been a lot of people who stopped by and fixed things, or added something. The amount of work you've done shouldn't matter, just that it got done :D 16:59, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Aww don't worry about those mistakes! It's all about learning. I made plenty of mistakes when I first joined a wiki. Unless it looked like somebody messed things up on purpose, or wrote mean things on purpose, I would never count it against them. Your contributions were fantastic, and I hope you'll continue to help! Oh wow, Portugal must be a beautiful country! Haha, I think that's funny how a lot of people who became 1D fans had to convince their friends, and then it wasn't until later that the friends we're like 'omg you're right! i love them!". 18:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC)